The purpose of a conventional fixing component is to fix an object to another object. However, at a dark place, the conventional fixing component cannot be perceived readily and thus cannot be repaired properly. Furthermore, the conventional fixing component itself is fixed to an object monotonously, and in consequence the resultant finished product is monotonous in appearance. Also, if the conventional fixing component has to be fixed to a constant depth, the conventional fixing component will have to be measured with a tool of measurement, thereby rendering it inconvenient to fix the object in place with.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a light-permeable fixing component capable of guiding light, emitting light, glittering, decoration and indicating a constant depth when illuminated.